


Really, This Isn't What You Think

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hacking, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, let me guess. This isn’t the latest X-Men movie? Unless Magneto’s cock now has mutant powers?”</p><p>Swesson Love Week, prompt: “I caught you slacking off work and doing something really weird but I think you’re cute so I’m not going to tell you off and I’m just going to join”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, This Isn't What You Think

The vending machines were all the way down on the ninth floor. So when Dean got the craving for a bag of chips (which was definitely not on his official cleanse, but he was working late, thank you very much), he had to hoof it down two flights of stairs.

As he opened the door, he saw the bullpen for tech support people who were on call this time of night. Dean couldn’t help but scan the desks for brown hair and broad shoulders.

Just as he spotted the yellow polo from behind, he also caught a glimpse of Sam’s computer screen over one of those shoulders, which seemed to be filled with a porn video. Dean stuttered to a stop and tilted his head to one side because now that he was watching, it looked like Cyclops who was wearing his visor was having sex with Wolverine who had his metal claws extended. X-Men porn? That couldn’t be right, could it? Extremely inappropriate and totally weird, but whatever floats your boat at midnight.

As Dean came back out from the break room, chips in hand, he noticed the ridiculously good-looking tech guy wasn’t really watching the porn on his monitor but was intensely typing in code on a split screen. Dean walked up quietly behind Sam while Cyclops was calling someone who looked like Professor X ‘daddy’. He watched Sam continue to peck furiously at the keys with his long fingers.

“So, let me guess. This isn’t the latest X-Men movie? Unless Magneto’s cock now has mutant powers?”

Sam sat up and frantically tried to hide his screens at the sound of Dean’s voice. “What? No! I wasn’t really watching that. It’s for a thing I’m working on…” He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “You’re not going to report me, are you?”

“Report you for what, bad taste in pornos? Tell you what, I won’t say anything but you have to tell me what you are working on that involves this… cinematic masterpiece.” Dean smiled as he leaned up against the cube wall, popping one of the greasy chips in his mouth.

Sam licked his lips and finally met Dean’s eyes. “I… I’m trying to… Do you know Zachariah?”

“Uh yeah. Everyone knows Zachariah. He’s a jackass.”

“Well, he’s the jackass that reported me to my superior for ‘making a disrespectful face’ in one of our project meetings.”

Dean snorted. “I’ve seen you make that face myself.”

“Yeah, well, thanks to Zach, I’m stuck on the night shift for the next week.” Sam leaned over to Dean, as if sharing a secret between them even though none of his colleagues were still there. Dean stopped eating his chips and leaned in, focusing on this guy’s pink lips as he talked.

“As a little payback, I’m hacking Zach’s computer so that every time he types in the word Sandover, this horrible porno pops up for 10 seconds.”

Dean was speechless for a second and then pulled up a chair, sitting down right next to Sam. “You can do that? Hey, do you know my boss, Gabriel? He is killing me every day with this overtime. But porn won’t embarrass that guy. How about setting him up with videos of monks singing Gregorian chants?”

Sam’s face broke out into a big dimpled smile. “Oh, yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
